


Un chef protège les siens

by Cilou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilou/pseuds/Cilou
Summary: Cela fait à peine huit mois que Harold a perdu son père et qu'il l'a remplacé en tant que chef. Ce rôle qui lui faisait peur, il est dorénavant forcé de l'endosser, et la perte de l'homme qu'il ne peut égaler le pousse à vouloir suivre exactement ses traces. Satisfaire les habitants qui font la queue devant la forge du matin au soir, construire des meubles et des selles pour dragons, perdre le temps de voler sur Krokmou.Jack, lui, est égal à lui-même. Gardien depuis quelques années déjà, il suit toutes les nuits les rêves envoyés par Sab ; jusqu'à entrer dans le village de Beurk, dans lequel un enfant paraplégique, Loustik, ne rêve pas. Il se donne pour mission de lui rendre la foi en la magie, revient régulièrement dans Beurk pour jouer à ses côtés.Peut-être sa présence sauvera-t-elle deux vikings, peu importe que l'un ne soit plus un enfant.





	1. L'étoile manquante

Lorsque Jack est seul, ce qui lui arrive surtout lorsque la nuit s'assoupit sur la Terre, il aime beaucoup suivre les lignes de sable qui traversent les continents. Il admire chaque soir un peu plus cette magie singulière et poétique de Sab, sa main plongeant dans les rayons pour former tantôt un dauphin, tantôt un cheval s'agitant autour de sa tête ; il pourrait d'ailleurs s'apercevoir qu'il parcoure des pays entiers de la sorte, s'il regardait autour de lui.

Il ignore tout du chemin qu'il a pris cette nuit. Peut-être se souviendrait-il du bruit des vagues sous ses pieds, des maisons, des chaumières éteintes ; et ce serait à peu près tout, sa mémoire a gardé surtout le sable lumineux qui a tracé sa route. Il n'a pas remarqué, par exemple, que le village dans lequel il se trouve est peuplé de dragons, que quelques humains sont encore debout, vêtus de gros manteaux de fourrure, et que cette île diffère beaucoup des endroits qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer. Il n'a pas d'yeux pour tout cela.

Jack suit les tracés jusqu'aux fenêtres des chaumières, regarde les enfants dormir en s'attardant, toujours, sur les éléments de leurs chambres, parce qu'il aime à deviner ce qui amuse chacun quand il est éveillé. Il doit voir, en tout, une vingtaine d'enfants ce soir.

Il s'apprête à quitter ce village, en visiter un autre, quand son attention s'attarde sur le dernier enfant qu'il voulait voir ce soir. Le petit dort profondément. Il est blond, ses poings serrés sont tous les deux posés devant son nez arrondi, sa chambre est pleine de dragons en papier mais c'est la plus rangée qu'il ait vue cette nuit. Tout est en ordre. Rien ne dépasse. Pas une chaussette ne traîne sous son lit, pas un dessin n'est tombé par terre. Rien n'est par terre, de toute façon. Des meubles. Aussi, si Jack observe bien, il y a un genre de fauteuil à roulettes à côté de la porte. Ça n'a pas l'air très confortable.

Mais ce qui force l'Esprit à s'arrêter, parce qu'après tout, il a déjà rencontré, ailleurs, des enfants très organisés, et il ne compte plus ceux qui rêvent de dragons, c'est le sable qui ne tourne pas au-dessus de sa tête. Le petit dort, c'est indéniable, il peut voir l'air entrer et sortir sereinement de ses narines. Le petit dort. Et pourtant, si le sable de rêves est dans sa chambre, le petit ne rêve pas. Le sable flotte autour de lui sans agir sur sa nuit, comme bloqué par une aura peut-être, par un phénomène auquel Jack n'a jamais assisté.

Le Gardien reste prostré là quelques minutes encore. Il s'en va finalement, quitte le village en faisant, cette fois, un peu plus attention au chemin qu'il emprunte – parce qu'il a l'intention de revenir demain.

***

« Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'un enfant endormi ne rêve pas ? »

Le Père Noël, qui faisait le tour de son atelier, s'arrête et baisse la tête pour croiser son regard. Il réfléchit, fronce ses épais sourcils aussi broussailleux que des pins mal taillés.

« Je ne crois pas, commence-t-il avec son accent Russe particulièrement prononcé. Tous les humains qui dorment rêvent, surtout les enfants. »

Jack hoche la tête, lui dit qu'il a raison. Qu'il pense aussi cela et qu'il a dû mal voir la veille, que le spectacle étrange auquel il a cru assister n'était qu'une illusion d'optique.

« Mais demande à Sab, il saura mieux t'expliquer. »

Et Nord reprend son tour de l'atelier.

***

Des formes sablées se forment au-dessus de la tête du petit bonhomme. Depuis déjà plusieurs années qu'il est Gardien, Jack a appris à le comprendre. Le marchand de sable est peut-être l'Esprit qu'il admire le plus, il canalise ses émotions, a toujours apaisé sa tristesse en offrant ses rêves aux enfants, lesdits rêves qui sont sa source majeure de réconfort. Il était nécessaire d'apprendre à le comprendre.

Le muet a beaucoup réfléchi. Il lui a dit que de très rares adultes pouvaient ne pas rêver, s'ils s'efforçaient de ne croire ni en la magie, ni en les rêves, s'ils tuaient en eux la moindre parcelle d'émerveillement restante au point de savoir combattre la magie même sans en être conscient. Mais Sab lui dit aussi que ça n'arrive jamais aux enfants, les enfants ne sont pas assez désespérés pour ne même plus croire en les rêves qu'il est prêt à leur offrir.

Jack n'en est pas certain. Il remercie l'homme de sable et s'envole, décidé à retrouver le petit garçon d'hier soir et de comprendre ce qu'il a. Parce qu'il n'y a, pour lui, rien au monde de plus triste qu'un enfant qui ne rêve pas.


	2. Le sourire d'un enfant

Aussi loin qu'Harold se souvienne, le problème « Loustik » a toujours été là. Les sept années qu'il a eues en commun avec Stoïk la Brute n'ont rien résolu, son mal s'aggravant même au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule, meurtrier et cruel.

Ils ont bien tenté de l'aider. A la forge, Stoïk a créé un fauteuil roulant, inconfortable certes mais c'est un début : Loustik peut au moins se déplacer. Assigné au rôle de chef, ç'a été à Harold de s'y mettre, aussi a-t-il amélioré le siège de l'enfant, pour le rendre plus efficace et moins douloureux ; modifié les escaliers de sa maison, pour qu'il puisse accéder lui-même à l'étage qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, quand il était moins lourd ; il a même bâti une balançoire qui lui est réservée, un siège à dossier duquel il ne peut pas tomber. Mais le sourire de ses deux ans n'est jamais revenu.

Harold tente d'y penser moins. Il ne peut pas se permettre de se consacrer entièrement à lui, il est chef d'un village entier et chaque habitant a des services à réclamer, des choses à dire. En huit mois, il s'est déjà laissé dépasser par la paralysie du petit garçon et s'est mis à moins s'occuper de lui, attendant pour cela que ses parents viennent le lui demander, après avoir imaginé eux-mêmes les aménagements à faire, comme les autres villageois. Il n'est pas certain d'en être fier. Il aimerait se consacrer corps et âme à chaque membre de son peuple, un par un, mais il lui faudrait autant de vies que d'hommes – or il n'en a qu'une. Alors, il observe Loustik de loin, de temps en temps. S'inquiète pour lui, sans agir. Pas le temps. Harold n'est pas surhumain.

Il est en train de vendre à une femme la selle qu'elle lui demande, lorsque son regard vagabond est happé par une scène singulière. Loustik n'est pas seul. Un curieux garçon l'accompagne, jeune – quatorze ans, pas beaucoup plus –, le cheveux blanc – déjà ? – ; et surtout vêtu d'un manteau trop léger pour le climat d'ici. Chaque saut qu'il fait autour de son fauteuil est plus lent qu'un saut normal, comme s'il était moins sujet que les autres aux lois de la gravité ; on dirait une plume sursautant, et se reposant calmement à l'intérieur du nid duquel le vent vient de l'extraire.

Probablement pour accentuer l'aura surnaturelle qui entoure l'inconnu, quelques flocons de neige apparaissent juste au-dessus de ses paumes – il est à noter qu'il ne neige pas. Il les présente à Loustik avec un sourire aux lèvres, et même si le petit ne sourit pas, Harold peut voir au fond de ses prunelles cet émerveillement qu'il ne percevait plus. C'est avec un visage un peu plus détendu que le chef retourne à ses affaires et reçoit une nouvelle commande de meuble, qu'il part construire dans la forge.

Il doit revenir une demi-heure plus tard. Loustik est toujours là mais l'autre paraît parti ; Harold craint un instant que la scène à laquelle il a assisté n'ait été qu'un fruit de son imagination, quand soudain une boule de neige s'écrase sur le visage du petit. Le chef fronce les sourcils, surpris et mécontent qu'un autre enfant ose l'agresser alors que le paraplégique ne peut ni répliquer, ni esquiver les boules.

Quand alors se produit, sous ses yeux, un miracle : les lèvres de Loustik s'étirent jusqu'à rire, pas longtemps, mais tout de même. Il voit l'étranger revenir vers le petit et former, lui-même, une boule de neige entre les doigts nus de l'enfant, qui la lance vers un autre auquel Harold ne l'a jamais vu parler. « Je peux jouer avec vous ? » appelle-t-il et le chef ressent un vif émoi en entendant cette phrase plus longue que toutes celles qu'il prononce, cette première question qu'il entend depuis au moins huit mois. Les autres hésitent mais se laissent convaincre quand il les attaque à nouveau, le magicien ayant formé une nouvelle boule entre ses mains.

Loustik disparaît de sa vue, mais son rire demeure ancré dans ses oreilles jusqu'à la fin de la journée.


	3. L'invisible

L'inconnu est venu quatre fois supplémentaires – deux par semaine. Harold a fini par s'habituer à sa présence ponctuelle comme à celle d'un villageois, bien qu'il n'en ait vraiment pas l'air – parce qu'il est plus frêle que les autres, plus frêle même que lui quand il avait son âge ; parce qu'il peut créer des boules de neige sans neige originelle ; parce qu'il sait voler. C'était ainsi qu'il quitte Beurk ; Harold s'en est aperçu la semaine suivant sa première intervention auprès de Loustik, du moins la première dont il ait eu conscience.

Le chef n'y a pas réellement réfléchi. Il a compris l'aspect surnaturel de son existence dès la première fois qu'il l'a vu créer des flocons avec ses mains, s'est dit qu'il était peut-être un genre de créature possédant un mélange d'ADN d'humain pour l'apparence, de dragon pour la magie. En plus, personne autour n'a semblé une seule fois s'étonner de sa présence. Harold s'est senti fier d'être le chef d'un village aussi tolérant que le sien.

Il voit l'inconnu jouer avec Loustik du coin de son œil bienveillant. Harold n'y prête presque plus attention, comme si le voir créer sous ses doigts les éléments nécessaires pour que l'enfant crée les bonshommes de neige de son choix était une scène habituelle, un élément du paysage. Le chef sourit en coin, prend une nouvelle commande : un casque pour une fillette qui montera, demain, sur son premier dragon. Il laisse Loustik et l'inconnu dans un coin de ses pensées tandis qu'il prépare ledit casque. Gueulfor a, sur les lèvres, le même sourire que lui. Il est heureux de voir qu'Harold semble plus reposé, et plus enjoué qu'auparavant.

Quand il revient avec le casque, Harold ne se rend même pas compte que ses yeux, avant même de fixer son interlocutrice, se dirigent vers la balançoire près de laquelle l'enfant et l'adolescent jouent. Ce n'est qu'en offrant son dû à la fillette en face du comptoir qu'il réalise l'image que viennent de capturer ses yeux : Loustik est allongé par terre. Le chef relève précipitamment la tête et la peur s'empare de lui immédiatement quand il se rend compte qu'il n'est toujours pas retourné dans son fauteuil. L'inconnu est à côté de lui et semble vouloir agir, mais il ne le fait pas.

Harold quitte la forge et s'élance vers la balançoire. Quand il s'approche, il s'aperçoit que le nouveau compagnon de jeu essaie réellement de redresser Loustik – mais les bras dans lesquels il tente de le tenir ne font que traverser son corps. « Crois en moi », l'entend-il implorer, paniqué. « Crois en moi, je ne peux pas t'aider sinon. ».

Loustik ne l'entend pas. Il ne le voit même pas, bat des bras – Harold craint qu'il frappe l'inconnu au visage, mais là encore l'enfant ne fait que passer au travers. L'autre s'éloigne rapidement quand le chef arrive, Harold saisit Loustik par les aisselles et le remet sur son fauteuil. « Là, ça va mieux », le berce le viking. « Loustik, calme-toi… Maman arrive. Ne pleure plus, c'est fini. Ça va mieux. ».

Essoufflée, Adelheid arrive et prend son fils en charge. Harold s'écarte, observe le garçon immatériel. Il a les yeux écarquillés et respire fort. Harold s'apprête à lui proposer de l'accompagner à la forge, ou chez lui, boire un thé, se remettre – se faire traverser par Loustik semble l'avoir bouleversé. Il n'en a pas le temps. A peine agence-t-il un pas que l'autre, transperçant son esprit de ses profonds yeux bleus, lui tourne le dos et s'envole. Personne, autour, n'a prêté attention à lui. Ceux qui se sont sentis concernés par la scène s'inquiètent exclusivement de l'état du petit.


	4. Premier échange

Harold a cru halluciner quand il s'est rendu compte que l'inconnu était revenu. Deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, quatre rendez-vous qu'il avait manqués. Il a guetté le moindre flocon de neige autour de Loustik, s'est dit que peut-être était-ce à son tour de ne pas le voir, alors qu'il était là. Mais non. 

Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à son absence, s'est levé avec moins d'engouement le matin, est devenu étrangement plus distrait à la forge. Ç’aurait dû être l'inverse, le fait qu'il n'ait plus à laisser vagabonder ses yeux près de la balançoire de Loustik aurait dû justement augmenter sa concentration. Mais l'inconnu à qui il n'a jamais parlé, dont il ne connaît même pas l'identité, et qu'il semble être le seul à voir – du moins la seule personne qui s'en préoccupe –, lui a manqué. Loustik a de nouveau oublié son sourire et a cessé de jouer.

Alors Harold a du mal à croire que le garçon magique soit de retour à Beurk. Il s'est même demandé, la première fois qu'il l'a revu aujourd'hui, s'il n'était pas en phase de devenir fou. Si cette présence inattendue n'est pas issue de son espoir que l'inconnu revienne. Mais si c'est un mirage, il se dit que celui-là est particulièrement persistant. Il a dû lui jeter une cinquantaine de coups d’œil depuis ce matin et son image ne s'est pas évaporée. Et le sourire de Loustik est de retour parmi eux.

Il demande une pause à Gueulfor, qui la lui octroie exceptionnellement. Il est tard, les parents de Loustik viennent le chercher dans quelques minutes. L'inconnu va bientôt partir.

« Monsieur ! » s'exclame Harold alors qu'il semble justement prêt à s'envoler. Nommer « monsieur » un adolescent lui a paru étrange mais il n'a pas su quoi dire d'autre, « hé, toi ! » lui semble familier. Le jeune homme s'arrête et se tourne vers lui, fronce les sourcils, hésite. Le sonde.

« Moi ? »

L'autre est tellement abasourdi qu'Harold le lit dans tous ses traits. Dans sa main posée sur son torse, dans ses sourcils haussés, dans son regard surtout. Ses yeux clairs qui font partie des plus expressifs qu'Harold ait jamais vus.

Le chef hoche la tête et poursuit :

« Merci, d'être revenu. Même si Loustik ne te voit pas. Tu rends à mon village un sourire qui manquait.  
– Oh…

l'inconnu passe la main dans ses cheveux pâles.

– Je t'en prie. C'est mon travail.

Harold ne comprend pas à quel travail il fait allusion, mais hoche la tête et effectue un pas en arrière. Il est gêné, ne sait plus précisément ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Cette voix nouvelle qu'il entend et qu'il a fait parler lui-même lui donne l'impression d'avoir franchi une frontière qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir voulu passer. Il n'avait pas suffisamment pensé à cette scène.

L'adolescent se retourne, encore prêt à partir mais s'arrête à nouveau.

– Tu as quel âge ? lui demande-t-il.

Harold est perturbé. La première question qui lui serait venue, à lui, aurait été « comment tu t'appelles ? ». Qu'a-t-il à faire de son âge, n'est-il pas suffisant de voir à son physique qu'il a la vingtaine ?

– Vingt-et-un ans.

L'autre baisse les yeux, acquiesce.

– Et toi ? Harold se souvient soudain des bonnes manières.  
– Oh… J'ai pas compté. Pas loin de trois-cents. »

Le chef se demande un instant s'il se moque de lui mais il a l'air assez sérieux. Il recule définitivement, le laisse s'envoler. Se reprend d'un coup, tant qu'il est encore assez près du village pour l'entendre :

« Tu vas revenir ?  
– Oui ! » lance sa voix grave – trop grave pour un adolescent de quatorze ans, mais trop assurée aussi pour un vieillard de trois-cents – et le garçon s'en va.


	5. Jokul Frosti

Harold a passé sa semaine entre la bibliothèque du village et la forge. C'était difficile. Lui qui n'a déjà pas le temps de voler, le voilà qui a dû prendre sur son temps de sommeil pour faire ses recherches. Les cernes sous ses yeux ressemblent à des filets à papillons, mais ses efforts ont porté ses fruits. Ses recherches lui ont servi.

Il a cherché dans les contes de fées des gros livres anciens qui sentent la poussière. Il a feuilleté toutes les pages, malgré son dégoût pour les livres. Bien sûr, il a commencé par demander à Varek s'il n'avait pas déjà lu quelque chose à propos d'un garçon de trois-cents ans, à l'allure d'adolescent, qui sait créer de la neige à partir de rien et qui peut être traversé par ceux qui ne croient pas en lui, mais si Varek est une encyclopédie vivante en ce qui concerne les dragons, il n'est pas très renseigné sur les créatures magiques à l'apparence humaine. Ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse.

Alors, Harold a fait ses recherches tout seul.

Il a fini par trouver un très court récit de légende qui parlait d'un Jokul Frosti. Il a été assez déçu, à vrai dire. Ce que ça disait ? Qu'il serait à l'origine du givre, de la neige, du froid en général, de la mort des feuilles en automne ; qu'il était un genre de petit elfe enfantin qu'il fallait éviter de mettre en colère ; qu'il était peut-être le fils d'un dieu du vent, et qu'il savait bien dessiner.

Peu d'éléments dont Harold n'avait pas déjà conscience, trop d'autres qui n'ajoutaient rien de vraisemblable au vu de la personne qu'il avait rencontrée, et tant de nouvelles manquantes. La légende ne disait pas qu'il jouait avec les enfants tristes, qu'il avait une voix sublime, qu'il était bienveillant. Elle ne disait pas non plus qu'on pouvait le blesser, quand on le traversait. Ni qu'il revenait malgré tout.

Elle ne disait pas non plus qu'il pouvait ajouter un peu de baume au cœur d'un chef malgré lui qui, à vingt-et-un ans, n'avait toujours pas l'impression d'avoir la bonne carrure pour une telle tâche. Les épaules assez larges pour un fardeau pareil. Elle ne disait pas qu'il pouvait le soulager sans rien faire, ou presque rien. Juste en étant là, quelque part, dans le paysage ou même dans l'univers, elle ne disait pas que sa magie agissait encore des jours et des semaines après son passage dans le village viking.

Elle ne disait pas tout ça. Les légendes, après tout, ont souvent la mémoire tordue.


	6. Un peu perdu

Jokul Frosti est revenu deux fois. Harold n'a pas osé lui dire qu'il avait lu son histoire dans un livre, du moins ce qu'on disait de lui. L'Esprit l'a seulement repris quand il l'a appelé « Jokul », et une semaine après qu'ils se soient dit leur âge, ils ont appris leurs noms. Jack, Harold, enchanté, voilà. Jack a de nouveau joué aux côtés de Loustik et d'une autre fillette, une nouvelle amie. Elle non plus ne voit pas le garçon magique.

Harold est vraiment fatigué. Il n'a pas totalement récupéré les heures de sommeil qu'il a sacrifiées pour se renseigner sur le ponctuel invité du village, et travaille, ces temps-ci, encore plus que d'habitude. La plus grande fête annuelle de Beurk se trame, il faut s'occuper des préparatifs. Une fois encore, Harold a regretté l'absence de son père. Stoïk savait si bien gérer cela.

Alors, il est prêt à rentrer. Il voit Loustik et son amie retourner près de leurs parents, Jack ne devrait pas tarder à s'envoler. Harold lui envoie un signe de la main, mais alors que son ami n'attend pas, d'habitude, plus de cinq secondes pour partir, il semble hésiter aujourd'hui. Harold cligne ses yeux épuisés, les essuie en retenant un bâillement. Puis il s'avance vers Jack.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jack lève brusquement les yeux vers lui.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Jamie est parti en vacances, j'avais pas… J'y avais pas trop réfléchi.

Il passe une main dans les mèches blanches qui longent sa nuque. Harold ne sait pas qui est Jamie, il ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, un enfant, un adulte. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, d'habitude. Les phrases qu'ils échangent sont rares et courtes. La quantité de mots que vient de dire Jack explose leurs records.

– Tu peux venir chez moi, l'invita Harold en haussant les épaules. On te fera un matelas avec des draps et des manteaux.  
– Je ne dors pas.

Harold relève la tête, une nouvelle surprise. La légende n'en parlait pas, et Jack lui semble si humain, depuis toujours, qu'il n'a même pas pensé qu'il pouvait avoir moins de besoins physiques que lui.

– Mais je veux bien t'accompagner, reprend l'Esprit. C'est gentil. »

Le chef hausse les épaules et lui montre le chemin. Il se sent un peu moins fatigué, d'un coup. Légèrement revigoré. Disons qu'il n'a plus envie de se jeter directement dans son lit dès qu'il aura passé la porte.

Jack laisse ses pensées vagabonder vers Jamie. Il est adolescent, maintenant. Toujours jeune, mais moins qu'avant. Ses parents l'ont emmené dans un pays trop chaud pour ses flocons et ces vacances sont les premières qu'ils ne passent pas ensemble. Il a joué toute la journée avec Loustik et Martha pour s'empêcher d'y penser, et remercie profondément, et intérieurement, Harold de l'avoir invité chez lui. Il n'aurait pas su ce qu'il allait faire. La solitude, Jack Frost n'y est plus réellement habitué.


	7. Attentif

Jack et Harold sont entrés chez lui. Ils ont été relativement silencieux tout au long du chemin, c'est pourquoi Jack sursaute quand Harold s'écrie :

« Je suis rentré, mon grand ! »

Jack s'éloigne immédiatement quand une énorme masse noire et écailleuse s'écrase sur son hôte. Il met un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un dragon. Lui qui vient dans ce village depuis déjà deux mois n'a jamais approché de si près l'une des créatures qui y côtoient les hommes.

« Krokmou, arrête ! Tu sais bien que ça part pas au lavage », rit Harold et par automatisme, l'Esprit se sent sourire. Ledit Krokmou l'embête encore avant de relever la tête vers Jack, et de la pencher sur le côté.

Malgré lui, le garçon est sur ses gardes. Lui qui est plus frêle que Harold n'a pas l'envie particulière d'être écrasé de tout son poids, ni celle de sentir son immonde bave gluante et odorante couler sur son visage.

Mais Krokmou ne fait pas un pas. Harold les présente l'un à l'autre (« Jack, Krokmou, Krokmou, Jack ») et ce dernier est assez déstabilisé d'avoir à saluer un animal. Déjà qu'il a du mal avec les humains…

« Non,

Jack reprend conscience, sorti des ses pensées dont il a déjà oublié la consistance. Harold et Krokmou ne sont plus face à lui, le viking tente plutôt d'atteindre la cuisine. Du moins ce qui y ressemble.

– mon grand, je peux pas voler ce soir. Je suis désolé, je tombe de fatigue. »

Le dragon se relève, prend une moue vexée. Il le toise du regard avant de s'éloigner, la tête haute.

« Krokmou…

Le son brisé dans la voix du garçon serre le cœur de Jack.

– Fais pas la tête, mon grand, je viendrai une autre fois… »

Mais Krokmou grogne et s'en va vraiment. Jack hésite à parler, ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Avance simplement, pour l'aider dans la cuisine, même s'il ne mange pas souvent.

Rien ne se fait entendre d'autre que les bruits des ustensiles et des casseroles pendant dix minutes, peut-être. Finalement, c'est Jack qui rompt la glace.

« Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?  
– Six ans, répond le viking sans avoir eu besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il parlait de Krokmou. C'était… Ça a pas très bien commencé, disons. Mais on s'est apprivoisé, à coup de nourriture et de dessins, personne s'est entre-tué et on est devenu inséparables. C'est juste… Ça fait pas longtemps que je suis chef. On n'a pas encore réussi à trouver de compromis entre la fatigue et le jeu, donc… C'est pas simple.

Jack hoche la tête, ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il trouve ça triste. Harold aussi, en fait.

– De dessins, tu disais ? »

Harold s'apprête à acquiescer, mais prend conscience du ton amusé qu'il y avait dans sa voix. D'un coup les quelques lignes qu'il a lues sur lui lui reviennent en mémoire, « Jokul Frosti est créatif. C'est pour cela que le givre peut, quand on l'observe en détail, ressembler à de l'art gelé. ». Il esquisse un sourire. De nouveau, il se sent apaisé. Un peu moins fatigué. Presque revigoré.

Le maître de la maison prend le plat que tenait l'Esprit et frissonne au contact glacé de ses doigts fins. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, met le moule rempli dans un genre de cheminée de laquelle Jack s'éloigne. Harold le regarde, amusé, et lance :

« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

***

Ils sont dans l'atelier de Harold. Celui-ci ne ressemble pas vraiment à la forge. Il est plus personnel. Sur un très long bureau gisent divers outils plus ou moins rangés, de nombreux plans et quelques objets qu'il n'a pas terminés. Jack prête une grande attention aux divers croquis qu'il a faits de Krokmou, de son aile caudale et de lui tout entier ; il admire aussi la grande carte qu'il n'a pas terminée, observe la remarquable précision de sa cartographie.

« A une centaine de kilomètres au Nord de… Tu appelles ça comment, « L'Île des Dames ailées » ? Il y a une île magnifique. J'ai pas vu beaucoup de dragons, mais le paysage vaut le détour, tu iras voir. Quand tu auras le temps. Ça te fera oublier ta fatigue. »

Pour une fois, c'était involontaire, mais Jack a réussi à insuffler une véritable étincelle de gaieté dans les yeux du viking. Celui-ci s'approche de lui, un genre de fusain à la main.

« Où ça, tu dis ?  
– C'est trop loin pour tes feuilles, mais par-là », désigne Jack en plaçant son index sur le mur en bois. Harold y dessine une petite croix et Jack n'ose pas lui signaler qu'il ne pourra pas emmener le mur avec lui quand il s'en ira explorer le Nord de l'Île des Dames ailées.

« Ce ne sont pas les dessins auxquels je m'attendais, déclare Jack quand ils s'éloignent de l'immense ensemble de parchemins collés les uns aux autres, mais c'est impressionnant. Ton atelier est génial. J'ai vu celui du Père Noël, je peux le dire. »

Harold ne sait pas qui est le Père Noël mais il rit avec lui, le remercie. Puisqu'il se réanime peu à peu, il lui présente ses inventions en cours, ses inventions finies, lui fait porter quelques casques beaucoup trop grands et trop lourds pour le pauvre Esprit qui n'aime pas du tout la sensation d'avoir la tête couverte. Il admire aussi, de temps en temps, quand Jack observe ses créations, les arabesques que lui, fait sans s'en rendre compte. On dirait des fougères, les traînées de neige qu'il sème derrière ses talons au moindre pas qu'il fait. Même les minuscules traits de givre qui les constituent semblent être composés d'un art interminable, une sensibilité infinie. Jack a le sens du détail.

Les dessins qu'il fait ne sont pas des plans. Ils ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à ravir ses yeux qui n'attendent que ça, un peu d'émerveillement. C'est d'ailleurs en cela qu'ils sont beaux.


	8. L'âme d'un chef

Jack est revenu tous les jours de la semaine, puisque Jamie est parti pour quinze jours et qu'il n'a pas tant à faire dans la partie givrée du globe qui ne croit pas en lui. Harold et lui se sont rapprochés ; ils ont osé davantage se parler, échanger, s'observer. S'écouter. Harold s'est senti bien. Jack aussi. Chacun a trouvé en l'autre une oreille attentive et primordiale, prévenante et amusée à la fois. Ça leur a fait oublier un peu de manque, à tous les deux.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait faire voler Loustik. Au moins une fois, déclare Jack alors qu'ils sont encore dans l'atelier de Harold.

Celui-ci passe une main sur son visage éteint.

– Je ne peux pas.

Jack fronce l'un de ses sourcils bruns.

– Tu as une jambe amputée, Krokmou une aile, Geulfor un bras, Greta n'a plus de main droite, Bjorn n'a plus de pied gauche, pourtant vous vivez tous sans vraiment de problème. J'ai dessiné un plan, pour Loustik.  
– Je ne peux pas, Jack.

L'Esprit fronce le deuxième, tire une chaise sur laquelle il s'assied. Harold ne se laisse pas admirer la gracilité de son corps frêle pendant ce mouvement. Il en a malgré tout les poils qui se hérissent.

– OK, on va changer de question. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le calme dans sa voix pousse quelques brillances à huiler ses yeux bruns. Harold serre la mâchoire, pose son front sur sa main froide parce que sa tête devient trop lourde pour son cou. Un soupir venu du fin fond de son âme fend l'air alentours, mais pas les yeux de Jack qui ne le quittent pas.

« Je n'aime pas mon rôle. »

C'est dit. Depuis onze mois qu'elle reste tue, cette phrase est enfin sortie. Harold déglutit sous les yeux bleus de Jack et ne laisse s'échapper des siens qu'une unique larme.

« C'est… Les villageois attendent la fête de demain depuis bientôt un mois et même si c'est prêt, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Je suis exactement ce que je redoutais.

Jack se tortille sur sa chaise, mais ne le coupe pas.

– Je fabrique parce que c'est mon travail, pas parce que c'est ma passion. Je ne choisis même pas ce que je fais. Je n'explore plus, je ne vole presque plus, j'ai plus le temps. J'ai l'impression de vieillir à toute vitesse. Autant d'amour ai-je pour mon père, j'ai toujours eu peur de devenir comme lui et c'est actuellement ce que je fais. Ça me fatigue.

Jack attend qu'il continue, Harold ne s'étend pas plus. Il plonge décidément la tête dans ses deux paumes calleuses et soupire à nouveau. Quand il essuie ses yeux, il fait comme si c'était pour chasser l'épuisement mais Jack sait très bien que c'est contre la peine qu'il se bat.

– Demande aux gens de t'aider.

Ce sont les premiers mots que prononce Jack depuis qu'Harold a commencé. Un énième soupir se fait entendre.

– Ils ont autre chose à faire.  
– Précisément, non.

Jack se lève de sa chaise et s'approche davantage de lui.

– Il y a plein de villageois qui adoreraient t'aider. Ton père aimait ce travail, d'autres le pourraient aussi. La plupart des gens sont heureux mais ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils vivent, et c'est à peu près tout. Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde, qu'ils t'aident un peu. Il suffit que tu le demandes.  
– Hmm… »

Harold n'a pas ôté ses mains de son visage. Ses épaules ne sont pas moins affaissées que tout à l'heure. Jack avance sa main gauche vers ses cheveux, la retient juste avant qu'elle les frôle. Un sourire vient orner ses lèvres et il commence à glisser ses doigts sur les tempes du chef, dessous ses propres paumes. Il le sent froncer des sourcils. Il sent aussi ses larmes cachées se glacer à son contact.

« Tu es gelé, lui rappelle Harold en n'osant pas trop apprécier la sensation des doigts de Jack contre sa peau.  
– La neige, ça part au lavage. »

Et d'un coup, Jack lui découvre le visage et crée une minuscule tornade de flocons qu'il lance vers son nez, qui le percute. Jamais Harold n'a pu sentir neige plus caressante. Sa bouche se souvient du mouvement qui crée les sourires et ses yeux papillonnent sous la brillance du blanc immaculé. Dans son cœur s'épanouit une certaine chaleur, un semblant de bien-être. Il a envie de jouer avec Krokmou. D'embrasser Jack, aussi.

« Va voir Krokmou ».

Il ne se sent même pas déçu, presque pas frustré que l'Esprit ne lui ait pas donné le temps d'assouvir sa deuxième envie.

« Merci », lance-t-il et il s'échappe de l'atelier, court vers Krokmou en s'appuyant sur sa jambe en ferraille. Jack a un très léger sourire quand il voit les deux amis jouer ensemble, Krokmou l'enduire de bave. Il se sent encore plus heureux quand il voit le dragon et l'humain s'envoler ensemble, pour la première fois depuis deux mois peut-être. Ils se retrouvent. Jack, lui, rentre dans l'atelier.


	9. Le coeur d'un dragon

Ils volent. Le vent sur son visage l'épouse et l'embrasse. Ses oreilles se souviennent d'une mélodie adulée mais oubliée dans la cacophonie du silence passé, son corps aime de plus en plus les morsures du vent sur sa peau frêle. S'il aime la chaleur du feu, la fraîcheur enneigée lui rend le cœur plus doux.

Harold a oublié toute notion du temps. Il voit la nuit, ressent le reste encore plus fort qu'avant. Krokmou effectue des figures diverses qu'Harold avait presque crues oubliées, et ça lui fait du bien qu'elles lui reviennent toutes. Tout est resté, en fait. Les saltos, les roulades, les exercices, la communion avec le vent. Ça lui revient maintenant.

« Allez mon grand, c'est le moment de prouver qu'on s'est pas rouillé ! »

Krokmou pousse un cri satisfait, presque compétitif. Le viking se laisse glisser de sa selle et le vent le rattrape immédiatement, le porte presque seul au monde dans ce costume déployé. Sa tête ne tambourine plus. Il en a presque le vertige.

Harold et Krokmou sont seuls et sont ensemble. Pas de villageois, pas de dragons. Deux amis, du tissu, beaucoup de vent. Krokmou se trémousse quand Harold entre dans un semblant d'oasis glaciaire, les ailerons qui suivent sa colonne vertébrale se déploient et il fonce. Le viking se saisit de sa selle, s'y réinstalle, rend son pied droit à l'étrier qui gère son aile caudale et s'allonge sur son encolure. Ils se réchauffent l'un l'autre, retrouvent ce qui disparaissait. La complicité, l'amitié, la combativité. Le froid, le vent, le vol. Eux deux et seuls au monde.

« Ça te dirait, qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a du côté de l'Île des Dames ailées ? »

Le dragon tord du cou pour le fixer de ses grands yeux souriants, hoche la tête. Le viking se couche un peu plus et ils foncent ensemble, scindent le vent en deux. L'Île des Dames ailées est à une journée et demie de Beurk.

Ce ne sont pas deux jours que leur a donnés Jack. C'est une vie entière.


	10. Une lumière

Après que Harold et Krokmou se soient envolés de Beurk, Jack est resté dans l'atelier. Il a pris le temps d'étudier chaque croquis, chaque création, chaque inspiration de Harold et il est venu un moment où, après avoir feuilleté divers livres qui avaient tous un lien plus ou moins direct avec ses inventions, il en a trouvé un qui différait des autres.

_« Légendes de l'hiver »_

Outre la sommité du titre, celui-ci l'a interpellé. Il en a feuilleté les pages. Peut-être est-il resté une heure avant de tomber sur la légende de Jokul Frosti, sa neige, son givre, ses deux saisons, sa taille d'elfe, ses tendances colériques, ses talents de dessinateur, son ascendance.

Honnêtement, ça ne lui a pas plu. Il s'est saisi d'un fusain et a rayé de nombreux mots. Jokul Frosti s'appelle Jack Frost. Il n'est pas responsable de la mort des feuilles en automne. Il est loin d'être un elfe, c'est un ancien humain, et non, il n'est pas colérique du tout. Ses parents sont humains et il est le Gardien de l'Amusement.

Après, Jack a relu ses notes avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'est levé, a vérifié par la fenêtre qu'Harold ne soit pas rentré, et il est sorti, le livre sous le bras. Il s'est envolé vers la maison de Loustik et a lancé l'ouvrage sur la fenêtre de sa chambre pour que le petit se décide à ouvrir.

Il l'a fait sans comprendre la manière dont ce livre volait. Jack lui a présenté la page pleine de gribouillages et il a fait neiger de doux petits flocons, comme il l'avait fait pour Jamie, à l'époque où celui-ci était encore un garçonnet. Loustik a mis un peu de temps à comprendre, plus que Jamie ; mais il a compris. Il a fini par voir l'Esprit, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire deux ou trois mois auparavant.

Jack et Loustik ont parlé et ont ri, se sont souvenus de batailles de boules de neige auxquelles Loustik avait défié Martha, et des bonshommes de neige qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de bonshommes de neige quand ils avaient voulu les faire. Jack a créé pour lui dix grands dragons en glace, qui n'ont pas duré dans la chaleur de la chambre mais qui ont eu le temps de vivre sous les yeux du petit garçon. Jack lui a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui faire découvrir, Loustik a répondu qu'il le suivait, mais qu'il devait rentrer d'ici une heure, « pour maman ». Jack lui a promis d'être à l'heure.

Il a lancé une boule à neige qu'il a empruntée à Nord avant-hier et s'est placé derrière le fauteuil roulant de Loustik pour le pousser vers l'entrée. Ils sont arrivés sur une île très belle que Loustik n'avait jamais vue.

Il faut dire que Loustik n'est jamais sorti de Beurk ; mais personne ne lui a parlé d'une île aussi belle que celle-ci. Il n'a vu aucun dessin, n'a lu aucune histoire relatant la splendeur de l'endroit. Les teintes de rose et d'orange pâle qui inondent les végétaux, cette perfection des feuilles qui reflètent le soleil et font de ce coucher-là le plus beau du monde, jamais il n'en a entendu parler.

Jack le promène un peu partout. Il s'amuse à ajouter un peu de givre où il en manque et les arbres deviennent encore plus beaux. Loustik est ébloui par toutes ces merveilles qu'en sept ans, il n'avait jamais vues.

Ils croisent quelques bébés dragons aussi, de temps en temps. Loustik reconnaît des Frappovents, quelques Krokpiqs, et même deux fantômes argentés. Certains montent sur ses genoux et il caresse leurs écailles, s'attarde davantage sur celles des fantômes argentés qui ne vivent pas sur Beurk. Ils croisent des adultes aussi, c'est paisible. Ce n'est pas comme ce qu'on raconte de l'Île des Dames ailées – ils ne sont pas sur l'Île des Dames ailées. Ils sont sur l'Île que les Beurkiens ne connaissent pas. Mais tout est loin de ce qu'il peut connaître : le paysage, les sons, les odeurs, les dragonnes. Elles ne sont pas agressives. Elles ne lui en veulent pas de câliner leurs petits.

Il y a même une femelle Spectre de Snoggletog qui s'approche de lui et lui souffle au visage son haleine fétide mais tendre. Elle le laisse poser la main sur son front rugueux, lui lèche même le visage.

Jack attend avec un peu de nostalgie un « tu sais bien que ça part pas au lavage », mais il n'en entend pas.


	11. Le retour

Jack et Loustik n'ont pas croisé Harold sur l'île que le premier a découverte. En fait, Harold est rentré à Beurk quatre jours après l'avoir quitté : si Jack s'est servi des boules à neige de Nord pour s'y rendre, Harold n'avait pour lui que les ailes de Krokmou.

La femelle Spectre de Snoggletog a suivi l'Esprit et l'enfant quand ils sont partis de son île. Jack a pris le temps d'apprendre à Loustik comment voler sans se mettre en danger, comment diriger sans les jambes. Ils ont joué à la course volante pour rentrer, et ils se sont bien amusés.

Astrid et Valka ont pris la tête du village pendant l'escapade de Harold. Elles se sont occupées de tout, de la forge, des conseils, et surtout de la fête annuelle. Et puisqu'il est rentré pendant la nuit, personne d'autre que Jack ne l'a vu revenir.

Jack a assisté à beaucoup de choses, en trois-cents ans. Il a admiré des aurores boréales, des éclipses de Lune ou de Soleil, des scènes de famille humaines ou animales, il a vu des écureuils préparer leur réserve de nourriture pour l'hiver et il a assisté à des scènes qu'il était loin de pouvoir imaginer, même lui, Gardien de l'Amusement. Mais jamais il n'a vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que le visage de Harold quand celui-ci arrive dans son champ de vision.

Il semble transformé. Ses yeux ont retrouvé un éclat que Jack n'a jamais vu en eux. Il sourit vraiment, on voit même légèrement ses dents. Et, il ne sait pas. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui se dégage de lui, quelque chose de lumineux, d'énergique que Jack n'a jamais senti chez lui avant. Quelque chose qui semble pouvoir expliquer la raison pour laquelle Harold a su le voir, malgré son âge. La source, le fond. Harold est un rêveur, c'est vrai. Il s'en rend compte maintenant qu'il le voit épanoui.

« C'était génial », affirme le viking quand il pousse la porte et l'aperçoit.

Jack rit, détourne les yeux et passe la main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai vu ç –… »

« C'était génial ! »

Jack s'apprête à lui signaler qu'il l'a déjà dit, mais Harold ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il passe les bras sous ses aisselles, les colle à son dos et fait s'embrasser leurs deux torses. L'Esprit lâche brusquement ses mèches blanches mais ne sait pas où poser ses pauvres mains perdues, déjà qu'il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un corps plus grand que lui le tienne.

« Tu es génial », répète Harold d'une voix plus basse, parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de s'exclamer. Le dire auprès de son oreille suffit, c'est pour eux qu'il dit ça. Pas pour le monde entier.

« … La joie te va bien », lui répond Jack en décidant de poser à son tour ses bras contre son dos, de le tenir un peu. Il cale instinctivement sa tête dans son épaule, aussi. C'est agréable, les étreintes, même si ça lui fait peur. Et ça l'est encore plus quand ce n'est pas un enfant qui lui en offre. Disons que ça n'arrive pas souvent.

Ils restent un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans cette position. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un accès de joie se transforme en une fusion qui attend de se faire depuis très, trop, longtemps. Jamais ils n'ont été si proches. Jamais ils n'ont été si bien.


	12. Sauvés

Il vient un moment où Jack doit s'en aller. Les Gardiens ont prévu de se retrouver cette nuit, il n'est resté à Beurk que le temps qu'Harold rentre mais lui-même doit partir.

Ils se sourient mutuellement lorsque l'Esprit franchit l'entrée, ou la sortie de la maison. Ils attendent légèrement et alors, Jack s'envole. La bonne humeur de Harold s'évapore légèrement, il a l'impression qu'on vient de lui arracher quelque chose qui lui est devenu vital. C'est empli de regrets qu'il referme la porte.

Il s'en va voir Krokmou parce qu'il n'a pas la force de rester tout seul. Même si Jack devrait revenir d'ici deux semaines, ce temps lui semble long. Il aimerait presque que Jamie ne rentre pas demain de ses vacances au chaud.

Krokmou le regarde étrangement. Il penche même la tête là où il aurait dû lui sauter au visage pour lui lécher les joues. Harold soupire, hausse les épaules et vient s'asseoir contre son flanc.

Ils ne bougent pas pendant quelques secondes, mais le dragon finit par le pousser. Il se lève d'un seul coup et Harold tombe à la renverse. L'homme a à peine le temps de protester qu'il sent la tête de son ami passer sous ses côtes. Krokmou le fait sauter dans l'air jusque sur son encolure sans selle et s'empresse de sortir de la maison. « Mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non non non non non, hé, Krokmou, tu fais quoi là ? »

C'est trop tard. Ils s'envolent. Harold a ôté son costume, il n'a même pas la possibilité de rentrer par lui-même. C'est Krokmou qui décide et Harold sait précisément vers quel horizon il l'emmène. S'il est paniqué au début, il finit par sourire, se baisse vers la tête de son ami. « OK, mon grand, je te suis ».

Ils arrivent bientôt près de la maison de Loustik, aperçoivent une tête blanche près de l'un des feux de camp. « Jack ! » s'écrie-t-il sans prêter attention aux villageois éveillés qui sont heureux de son retour. L'Esprit, dans les airs, a à peine le temps de se tourner que Krokmou manque de le percuter.

« Euh. »

Le brun déglutit, détourne les yeux, frotte sa nuque. Il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire et son cœur tambourine trop fort pour qu'il sache comment bien aligner ses mots.

« Je sais qu'il faut que tu rejoignes les autres, et que tu vas profiter du retour de Jamie à partir de demain, mais, euh… »

Puisqu'il n'ose pas le regarder, Harold ne voit pas que Jack rougit un peu, ni qu'il semble lui-même extrêmement gêné par ce début de conversation.

« Je voulais que tu saches que… Dans Beurk, t'as pas juste redonné espoir à Loustik, ni même à moi. T'as… T'as créé quelque chose, je sais pas, je sais pas si Jack Frost peut dessiner ailleurs que dans du givre, mais, au fond de moi, t'as… T'as rempli quelque chose. Je me rendais même pas compte que la partie que tu occupes était vide avant que tu y entres, mais je le sens vraiment quand t'es loin. Même là, en un sens, t'es à côté de moi mais t'es super loin aussi. Et tu me manques.

Il essaie de lever les yeux vers lui, n'y parvient pas. Il réussit seulement à voir des bouts de son sweat-shirt, mais pas son visage. Surtout pas son visage.

Jack n'est pas en train de fuir, c'est déjà ça de pris.

– Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Harold ferme la bouche. Ces mots ne viennent pas de lui.

Il regarde enfin Jack, c'est à son tour à lui de ne pas savoir où poser les yeux. Lui peut admirer ses joues rouges et imaginer son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ce n'est pas difficile, puisque lui-même sent le sien courir dans tous les sens.

« Je peux… ? »

Jack ne le regarde toujours pas, mais il hoche la tête. Harold se baisse – Krokmou est à côté de Jack, alors son cavalier est un peu haut pour lui –, sa main tremble lorsqu'il la passe dans son cou. Son pouce ose à peine lui faire lever le menton. Jack observe ses lèvres parce que c'est trop difficile, pour l'instant, de plonger dans ses iris verts.

Ils ferment les paupières et penchent leurs visages, chacun dans une direction différente. Leurs lèvres s'emboîtent tout doucement. C'est une caresse d'abord. Harold en frissonne, peut-être un peu parce que les lèvres de Jack sont aussi froides que ses mains, peut-être un peu aussi pour une autre raison. Il en a les yeux qui s'inondent, mais puisqu'ils sont fermés, ça lui fait seulement du bien. La fatigue qui les tirait s'enfuit pas à pas, soulagée par les larmes qui la bordent et l'apaisent.

Jack se lève un peu pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Ses mains s'installent sur son cou et Harold frissonne encore plus.


End file.
